


The Answer: Opal AU

by Sutomi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Steven Universe AU, pearlmethyst - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutomi/pseuds/Sutomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if it was Pearl and Amethyst that had met and  ran away together in the events of The Answer? What if Sapphire was "The Terrifying Renegade?" What if Opal was the "surprise" fusion instead of Garnet? This oneshot is the answer to all those questions. Because, this is something entirely new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Answer: Opal AU

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this awhile ago. I hope you enjoy it! And look out for more Opal AUs in the future!

"But you dont know how Pearl and Amethyst first met." Opal smiled at the boy in front of her, who had stars in his eyes.  
Steven leapt up, placing his hands on either side of Opals ceeks.  
"Ohmygosh! Youre right!"  
Opal smiled, before settling down beside Steven.  
"Im surprised you havent forgotten it!"  
Opal rolled her eyes, "How could i? It was the beginning of my existence.. And," she playfully glared at the boy, "Im not THAT forgetful."  
Steven smiled, but didnt reply. He was too excited to hear the upcoming story.  
"Alright. It started out like this.."  
.  
"Attack!"  
This was a time of terror for the gems of Homeworld.  
The ones attacking were certainly a.. Different crowd.  
But the Rebellions Leader, Rose Quartz and.. Frostbite, a Sapphire were something these Homeworld could never hope to imagine.  
It certainly was something new, a Sapphire, a gem that could tell of the future(another thing to be terrified of. This gem could very well know when your death might occur!) learning to fight? And Rose Quartz, the best soldier in Pink Diamonds own court, the leader of this rebellion itself.  
It didn't help that the Sapphire was also an ice elemental.  
It was terrifying, it changed all of Homeworld's norms. It broke up their society, their sense of security.  
Yet through it, some had the courage(or ignorance) to fight.  
Jaspers raced at the two gems, stalling their fight for mere seconds, only to be encased in a solid brick of ice.  
Meanwhile,  
"Where's my Pearl? She was with me a moment ago."  
White Diamonds strong voice shook her throne and all the gems around it, a voice of authority, if you will.  
The Amethysts looked around the throne, searching for the missing Pearl, only to frown in concern when they found no trace of her.  
"My Diamond, she isn't here."  
"What do you mean? She has to be."  
An Amethyst(one of the polite ones) bowed to her, "Our apologies, My Diamond, but, we could go look for her in the area we settled before this.. Event."  
White Diamond looked down at the Amethyst, a sight to behold, really. She couldn't afford to lose soldiers, especially in this time.  
She shook her head, "No, it would be better if-" An idea suddenly came to her, her face lit up ever so slightly, "bring in the most recent defect, perhaps we could find some use for her."  
The Amethyst nodded, before signaling to some Rubies.  
White Diamond leaned back on her throne, relaxing somewhat, but the scowl remained on her face.  
She wouldn't lose another Pearl, this had been the third. And those things cost more than what she'd like too spend.  
Hers were nothing short of perfect, after all.  
The Rubies soon came back, a purple gem trudging behind them, barely the Rubies height. And Rubies were small enough already.  
She smirked,' How amusing. She could've been of use if she were big. Well, I suppose this does give her a fair chance. She's lucky I have pity.'  
"Amethyst. This is your chance to show your worth. Even with your defect, which was quite a mistake for you to acquire.."  
The gem glared back, though stayed silent.  
White Diamond had no doubt that she was thinking something.. Degrading about her.  
'Defiance. Another defect. Perhaps I shouldn't give her another chance...'  
A battle cry echoed from somewhere far, along with the slashing of swords.  
'Perhaps not. Id have to if I want to get my Pearl back..'  
White Diamond sighed, before ordering the Amethyst onto her task. Watching her trudge away, she sat back once more, awaiting what will come.  
'This will certainly be interesting, say to the least of it. She pinched the bridge of her nose, Oh well, I can't let this little surprise get in the way...'  
.  
A purple gem slunk through the crowd, using her small size to her advantage.  
She was a small (as said earlier) purple gem. She wore the normal Homeworld uniform, hers being a purple color. Her short, yet explosive light violet hair was messed up, the back sticking out. One tuft of it covered her left eye entirely. . But she didn't care, there were other matters to tend too, apparently.  
She grumbled, muttering some.. Colorful swears, her eyes narrowed all the while,  
'Stupid White Diamond, stupid defect, stupid.. Me.' She thought bitterly.  
She twisted throughout the battling gems (mainly the ones from her side, as it was like 20 to 2) good for the rebels. She couldn't help but muse. Better than this wreck of a society would ever be.  
Without looking up, she reached toward her gem, summoning her whip in a flash of light. She quickly deflected an ice attack, ignoring the ice shards snapping her whip. She didn't care, as long as they didn't interfere with her mission.  
All she wanted to do was get it over with. So she could go back to sitting alone with her sorrows. Waiting to be recycled.  
She sighed, before scanning the crowd.  
Sure, she could do everything a normal Quartz could do, but... Being small is a pain in the ass sometimes.  
A flash of blue caught her vision, but she dismissed it, thinking it was the Sapphire. (Who wasn't hers to fight, at the moment. A Topaz had started to spar with her, as of late.)  
Now.. Where's that goddamn Pearl.  
There it was again, the flash of blue.  
Amethyst shook her head, turning to the source.  
She had to rub her eyes at the sight.  
The Pearl leapt in the air, dodging the ice balls, even managing to kick some away from her and back to the Sapphire.  
What the-  
She moved gracefully, twirling here and there. Like.. She was dancing.  
The Sapphire looked the same as ever, but her mouth was creased into a frown.  
That was basically all the emotion you could scavenge from the other gem.  
The Sapphire stopped for a moment, focusing.  
All too quick, she snapped her head up, shooting a beam of ice at Pearl.  
Caught off-guard, the Pearl stumbled, her legs becoming numb(but not frozen, it only grazed her) from the beam.  
The Sapphire smirked, before turning around, facing Amethyst.  
"I was waiting for you to come. You are.. Quite out of the ordinary, hm?"  
Amethyst shook her head, remembering her mission  
Okay! Let's do this!  
With a snarl, she leapt at the Sapphire, all while encasing herself in a beam of light.  
A move she had been working on, the others would thank her for it later.  
She zipped around the Sapphire, looking for an opening.  
But the Sapphire seemed to know her every move and trick. Each charge was counted with a swift jab of her knuckle dusters, along with the cool surge of ice.  
Hey, they called her Frostbite for a reason.  
Amethyst was starting to feel weary. Gems didn't need sleep, but that didn't mean they didn't get tired. She knew she had to do something, and quick. She needed to get the Pearl and out of there.  
She faked to the left, hoping for a lucky shot, but only winced when her arm was stabbed with the Sapphires knuckle dusters.  
She hissed, before sighing.  
I'm not going to win. I have to get us out of here!  
She leapt to the side, grabbing the Pearls hand.  
Ice narrowly missed her head as she ran, she didn't have the time to look back, however. She had to get her mission done with.  
There wasn't many places to hide in this shelter they had settled down in on this planet. But, there were a few higher ranking bases that seemed big enough to conceal the two gems.  
Amethyst quickly leapt behind one, tugging the Pearl down with her in both their attempts to escape the Sapphire.  
She huddled behind the building, Pearl sitting stiffly by her side, as if she was confused.  
She couldn't hear any types of footsteps. But that was probably because Sapphires usually float.  
That was even better.  
Great. This is just great  
Amethyst groaned mentally, burying her face in her hands.  
She felt the Pearl shift from beside her, and she looked up.  
The Pearl looked confused, but defiant as she gazed down at Amethyst.  
"What are we doing here? Where's White Diamond? They will certainly find us if-"  
The purple gem cupped her hand over the gems mouth, before shooting a glare at her, "Well, we'll certainly get caught if you don't hush up! Honestly!"  
Pearl froze, keeping silent. She wasn't going to risk losing this gem. She had saved her after all, though White Diamond must be furious and frantically looking for her Pearl.  
...Right?  
Ice was being shot in every which way, freezing countless gems.  
The Sapphire seemed to have stopped pursuing them, for now, anyway. She was now going back to the dwindling numbers of Home world.  
To the gems that hadn't yet poofed, a pink shield cut right through them, slicing them cleanly in half.  
White Diamond was nowhere to be seen, her throne had been evacuated at the beginning of this. She remembered the moving surface, being unprepared for the sudden jolt, and falling overboard.  
The Amethyst had kept her hand over her mouth, so she couldn't call for her Diamond, or make any type of sound.  
...She found that she didn't actually want to.  
There was a Sapphire and a Rose Quartz(which she had now noticed) attacking them, eyes narrowed, attacks sharp.  
They were back to back, dishing out their attacks in a pattern. The Sapphire would first freeze the enemies, hindering their movement, before Rose Quartz cut them in half .  
It was like they were moving as one.  
"Get down!"  
Pearl heeded the Amethysts advice and ducked down, narrowly missing an ice beam.  
White Diamond wouldn't be pleased if her Pearl were to be damaged, after all.  
Most of the Home world gems had been defeated, gemstones littering the ground around them  
So they don't shatter gems? That's interesting..  
Amethyst scrunched up her face, trying to think of something to do.  
"Thank you, for saving me back there."  
Amethyst looked up, her face softening from its scrunched up look.  
"Its nothing'. I just wish there was more time to talk about it."  
"I guess so. But if I may ask, where is Pink Diamond? "  
"She evacuated. And when she saw you were missing, she sent me as a test. " the Amethyst stated matter-of-factly.  
Pearls heart shrunk when she heard that. Her master didn't look for her herself.. Oh well! She's was busy! She can't always be caught up on her, right?  
She really didn't know.  
But at least the Amethyst had saved her.  
That was one thing to be thankful for.

The Sapphire had landed from her ice massacre. A small smirk rested on her face. She knew where they were, unbeknownst to Amethyst and Pearl.  
"You know, you two can come out. I know you're there."  
Amethyst flinched, hearing the voice.  
She quickly peeked around the corner of the base, only to jump back as soon as that happened.  
Yup, that was the Sapphire all right.  
Sapphire frowned when she didn't get an answer. No answer at all.  
She turned to Rose, who had been finishing up with the Jaspers.  
Fine. I suppose I can take these two on myself.  
She headed towards the back of the base.

The Sapphire was advancing on them, her face scrunched up with malice.(her eye was still hidden underneath her thick bangs, however.)  
Amethyst stood up once more, throwing her arm in front of Pearl. "Im afraid i can't let you hurt her."  
"It won't hurt. It will only.. Hinder you for however long your regeneration time is. Which, to my knowledge, is 2 hours." She nodded to the Pearl, though kept her Knuckle dusters hidden in the folds of her dress. "And you, around..2 weeks? Hm, not too bad."  
The Sapphire stopped, pulling her knuckle duster out. "Its time for a fight, then."  
"Then its a fight you will get."  
Amethyst leapt toward the Sapphire for the umpteenth time that day. Quickly summoning her whip, she threw loose rocks at the Sapphire. I guess that was one thing that was good when it came down to the Earth.  
The Sapphire was fast, quickly dodging the rocks, though a few bits of gravel got caught in her eye.  
Oh well, she's had worse. She quickly blinked out those pieces of stone, before continuing on with this battle.  
She couldn't help but notice that this Amethyst was much smaller than the others, and armed to fight like her life was on the line  
So, she's defective, huh? Poor gem. Homeworld gems are despicable if they think this is they way to treat someone that's different  
She summoned an icicle spear, before throwing it at the Amethyst.  
Amethyst slashed at it, her whip wrapping around the cold spear. The friction caused it to stop just before it hit her gem. Quite a lucky call on her part. But, Amethyst didn't flinch at that and quickly threw the icicle spear back at her opponent, a scowl remaining on her battle weary face.  
Sapphire sighed, moving around the spear that had been launched back at her.  
She quickly summoned an ice ball, before throwing it at the ground. She began to skate along on the forming ice, smirking as her plan began to work.  
Amethyst jumped up, pushing the Pearl away as she did so, so she wouldn't get hit.  
And so I can stay alive for awhile longer in White Diamonds court..  
She landed hard, falling upon the ice. She tried to get up, only to stumble right back down again on the slippery ice.  
The Sapphire had made this place a literal skating rink.  
She looked around, searching for the Sapphire once more.  
She saw something way different.  
Pearl was scooting away from Sapphire, not being able to stand. (like Amethyst herself) But, she stared defiantly at Sapphire, holding her place down, even though she was the one that was supposed to be in submission  
Wow.. She's brave. I'll give her that.  
But I can't just watch and let her get hurt! Not when I could do something!  
"Wait! Ugh! I'm your opponent!"  
The Sapphire didn't listen, she gestured towards Rose, who was watching this fight. The said gem nodded, before summoning her shield in a flash of light.  
"Thank you, Amethyst. I suppose you tried."  
No! I can't give up! Not yet!  
The Sapphire heard Pearl, but ignored it, still continuing to summoning an ice ball.  
Pearl knew she wasn't fast enough. She didn't have any training, she didn't even know how to summon her weapon! She was pearl. She was useless on her own.  
"Im just a Pearl..." She whispered, not expecting it to fall on anyone's ears.  
Those words spurred something on in Amethyst. She wouldn't let this happen. Not when she had fought so hard. Not when she could do something!  
"You are not just a Pearl!"  
With that, everything changed.  
Amethyst leapt up onto the ice (surprisingly stable) before running for Pearl.  
She grabbed the gems hands and twirled around on the ice. ( due to the momentum of the jump.) Before the Sapphire had finishing her attack, she recoiled from the surprise. Due to that, she misaimed her ice beam, shooting it somewhere else.  
(But, looking back on it now.. If she had the power to look into the future.. How was she surprised. Did something change? Oh well, back to it.) As they twirled, Amethyst felt something.. Weird.  
A bright light emanated from her chest, where her gem was. The same happened for Pearl, except on her head, where her gem was. Amethyst gaped in shock when she realized what was beginning to happen.  
What? Wait.. This is impossible! We cant-  
She looked at Pearl, who looked back, eyes wide.  
And as quick as that the two started to glow brighter, a burning sensation started to tingle throughout their bodies. (It wasn't an unpleasant feel.. Surprisingly enough)  
Brighter light encased them as their bodies merged into a tall and slender one. This figure was about 9 feet tall. Two eyes, short and poofy hair.  
The thing was, she had 4 arms.  
The other gems that had evacuated had started to come back after things had seemed to calm down.  
Only to see this.  
"Unbelievable!"  
"Disgusting!"  
"This is unheard of!"  
These were the first words the fusion had ever heard when she took her first breath.  
She looked down at her hands, two of them. The others were hugged to her chest.  
Her head raced, confused with it all.  
"What? What is this? I-"  
The Sapphire had recovered at this point, shaking her head. She readied an ice ball, preparing to shoot..  
"Wait!"  
Rose placed a hand on the Sapphires shoulder, effectively stopping her from doing anything more.  
All the other gems had turned their gazes away from the fusion at this moment, to them, angry faces on all of the opposing side.  
"Let's go."  
"Uh, bye!"  
And in a gust of wind, they jumped up, and soared away.  
With that over with, everyone turned back to the confused fusion.  
The fusion cradled her head in her hands, willing for it all to make sense.  
What's going on! How- What's happening?  
"Ugh!"  
She quickly glowed once more, falling apart.  
Amethyst groaned, holding her head in her hands  
Yup, that's definitely going to leave a mark.  
She turned to Pearl, who was looking down at her hands, shock written all over her face.  
"What.. What was that.. Abomination? How dare you.. How dare you fuse with my Pearl! How dare you! You will be broken for this!" In the midst of this, White Diamond had come out from hiding, and was now glaring at the two.  
Pearl snapped out of her daze, jackknifing to her feet. She was determined to stop this. She couldn't let her saviour be hurt because of her!  
"Wait, no! My Diamond, perhaps we could solve this differently? She did succeed in her task, after all. I am safe-"  
After this. It will all be normal again. Just watch. It will be okay. It will be okay..  
Her masters face turned to one of disgust, that's when reality came to Pearl.  
There will be no exceptions.  
"Silence! You, Pearl, must be defective. Pearls aren't capable of fusing.. Yet you are.. You have to be broken as well. Ugh. Another waste of my time. Guards!"  
Pearl froze once again.  
She was made to serve her Diamond, to live through every word.  
Now that very same voice was telling her she had to be killed.  
Amethyst looked toward the frozen Pearl, and to the advancing gems.  
She had tried, that's all that mattered. But they couldn't exactly stand there like sitting ducks while other gems were coming in to kill them!  
Pearl was on her knees, once again in her shock state  
Then and there Amethyst almost groaned in annoyance. But again, this wasn't the time. Instead, she quickly grabbed the other gems wrist, pulling her to her feet.  
She raced out of there, managing to weave her way through the Quartz's as they tackled. (Small and a skinny gem. Best at evading.)  
Pearl seemed to have snapped awake at that time. Unfortunately for her, they were already falling. So she couldn't do a single thing about it.  
"Wait! Amethyst! What in the stars are you doing?!"  
Amethyst grinned, "Dont worry! I got this!"  
With that, she began to glow..  
A large, purple animal was in the place of Amethyst. It let out a amazingly loud roar, before taking off to the skies. A blue gem clutched in her talons.

"You can open your eyes now, scaredy cat."  
Pearl cracked one eye opened, only to see a beast in front of her, she screeched, backing away. It was until the figure glowed again when she realized.  
"You! Amethyst!"  
The said gem was laughing, (more of a snorting sound really)probably at Pearls scare.  
This gem was interesting.  
"Hey! Stop! How am I supposed to get up there?"  
Amethyst stopped. "Wait, what?"  
Pearl stood, impatient. "I have to get up there! White Diamonds waiting."  
"She was going to shatter you! You want that? Thats-"  
"I was made to serve until my very last breath. If I should fail to do so by the hands of White Diamond. I would've had no purpose."  
Amethyst stopped, eyes wide, "Wow, that's really.. Messed up."  
She paused looking at Pearls sullen face, before screaming her anguish out to the world around her.  
"Ugh! Then what kind of Quartz am I if I can't even protect the one I'm assigned to retrieve! This was my last chance.. White Diamond was right about me, I am a failure, a mistake.."  
Pearl looked over at the purple gem, seeing her balling her hair in her fists. "You're not that bad you know."  
Amethyst looked up at her, "What?"  
"Even though we're different, you still protected me. Most wouldn't do that, they'd just get up and run..." She paused for a second, a lump in her throat appearing from nowhere "I am just a Pearl after all."  
Amethyst jumped back, "So? You're a gem right? You should-"  
"Pearls aren't gems, they are minerals. That's why we are the lower class, used as servants."  
Pearl was surprised at the hatred in her voice. She had never hated her status that much.. Until now.  
"So what, you're still a being! You're alive, you can do everything a normal gem can do. Don't other gems recognize that?"  
Pearl smiled lightly, shaking her head. "I'm afraid not."  
Pearl had never felt so weak.. So, unprotected. She never had come to terms with this..predicament of her status before.. But now that she had thought about it.. She didn't know what to do.  
Rain started to fall, the fat droplets landing with soft thuds on the greenery around them.  
Amethyst looked around, her dampening hair already being stuck to her face. She turned herself to look at Pearl, who looked frightened but.. Accepting.  
Amethyst shook her head, before walking back towards the other.. Gem?  
A sloshing sound followed her as she took her first real steps on Earth. Mud had began to form quick, trying to suck those into its slimy depths.  
"Hey, Pearl. I think we should go find some shelter."  
The other gem didn't respond. Only standing there.. As if she was.. Frozen.  
Amethyst sighed, before tugging on her arm.  
The gem didn't move.  
Amethyst looked to her feet, seeing the trapped in mud.  
Figures.  
She slowly went to the other gem. Reaching for her shoulders, she placed her right arm underneath them, and the other in the crook of her legs. She lifted her up off the ground, surprise about how light the other gem was.  
"Hey- what are you-!"  
Pearl seemed to have snapped awake, though didn't struggle too much at Amethyst carrying her.  
"Come on, I can't mess this up anymore. So, just let me do this, okay?"  
Pearl nodded, before hesitantly relaxing.  
Amethyst trudged away from the mud, into the unknown.  
They headed onwards.

"This.. This should be good." Amethyst muttered, mainly to herself as she placed Pearl into the cave.  
She looked out at the oncoming rain, watching it let the life around it thrive as the fat droplets were sucked into the welcoming ground,  
She sighed, turning back to Pearl.  
"I don't think that's lettin' up soon. So I guess we have to stay here. Much as I hate it."  
Pearl looked up at her, a small smile on her face.  
"Thank you."  
Something in Amethyst made her stomach fill up with butterflies and face heat up.  
She smiled back, unsure how to act.  
"Its no problem. Heh."

They sat in front of the fire, (courtesy of using a few energy blasts on dry twigs.)  
Amethyst sat down, shoulders slumped, head downcast.  
She placed a hand to her chest, feeling the rough stone in the center.  
She closed her eyes, remembering something.  
... Long, slender legs lined with purple leggings, which stopped at the knees. A poofy blue skirt accompanied it.  
The middle, a blue tank top with a yellow strap around the middle. It curved down slightly in the middle of the chest, though, so the gem on her chest could show. The purple shoulder guards were new. (Along with the 4 arms, see through sleeves -violet in color- slid up each of the forearms. Stopping at the middle of each arm)  
A slender face looked up at her, wonder written all over it. Her hair was bouncy, but flopped to the side at the front (in a bang like style) the back poofed out, much like Amethysts own style.  
She had no idea who that was. Or how it was possible to do such a thing.  
She glanced at Pearls own gem, resting on her head. Pearl herself, was smiling slightly, hands out, trying to absorb the heat from the fire.  
They were two different gems.  
Pearl must have caught her gaze, before opening her mouth to speak.  
"I knew fusion was.. Something for battle, but I had never expected to experience it! Let alone having it feel like.. That!" Amethyst recoiled at the gems enthusiasm, before retorting:  
"Its never like that! I've fused once before. And it wasn't anything like that! It was just me but bigger! I was in control but-" she paused frowning, before looking down. "I've never had 4 arms before."  
Pearl looked at Amethyst, a small blush on her cheeks. "I've never been allowed to use mine for myself.. It was nice to be able to have a chance with them."  
Amethyst smiled, before rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, "Ya, I guess it is."

I never asked to be here  
I didn't come by choice  
But as I wander alone  
All I can hear is your voice

Storming through the days of the future,  
never looking back the past  
Because nothing ever lasts.,  
Through and through all this pain  
As I hold you in the rain.  
Oh how i wished there was no such thing as sorrow..

But tomorrow, the day is bright..  
But tomorrow, there will be nothing short of light.  
But tomorrow, we will see.  
But tomorrow, you'll be there with me..

They traveled as soon as the rain let up, determined to find a better place. Away from all of Homeworld's threats and unfair rulings.  
Amethyst leapt up the cliffs, surprised to see the blue blur keeping track with her. Even if she was using her sonic speed ball.  
They traveled over hills, shielding their eyes against the rising sun. It was a beautiful sight. But, it did tend to hurt ones eyes.  
There was a pond at the bottom of the hill, light reflected of it in rays.. As if it was a mirror instead of a body of water.  
They had chosen to rest at the top before continuing on, (yet again, gems do get tired, but they don't need sleep.)  
Amethyst sighed, stretching out her arms.  
She collapsed backwards, facing the sky.  
Amethyst spotted something in her line of vision, before reaching over.  
She plucked the flower, holding it up to her face to see.  
The flower was a light purple, though the edges were a soft pink color..  
Pretty. She was tempted to throw the flower away after observing it. She never had that much of an eye for beauty.  
But, something stopped her, and she remembered something.  
"Hey, Pearl!" The said gem looked up, a questioning expression crossing onto her face.  
"Yes?"  
"Here!" She held out the flower, carefully holding it by the stem. "I thought you'd like it!"  
Pearl gazed at the thing questioningly, as if she didn't know what it was.  
"You really don't know what a flower is?'"  
"Of course I do! I just happen know for a fact that that one is highly poisonous."  
Amethyst quickly dropped the flower, frantically wiping her hands on the edges of her clothes.  
"Well then, could you tell me which one isn't poisonous? Im trying to be nice here!"  
Pearl chuckled, before pointing over to a patch of yellow and white flowers.  
"Daisies are safe."  
Amethyst huffed, turning around. She felt Pearls gaze stare into her retreating back the entire time she went to get some flowers,  
She grabbed a bunch of them, before running back to Pearl.  
"Here!"  
Pearl took the bunch of flowers, before smiling. "Why thank you, Amethyst."  
"No need to thank me! Its all in a days work."  
"We've been sitting around all day."  
"Again, all in a days work."  
Pearl rolled her eyes, before looking down at the pretty flowers.  
Amethyst thought the yellow and white of the plant suited her (even though it wasn't necessarily her idea to grab them..)  
If only there was a way for her to wear them.  
Ooo wait! I have an idea!  
"Can I see those for a sec, Pearl?"  
Pearl handed the flowers over, eyebrow raised. She opened her mouth to speak but Amethyst waved her off.  
"You'll see."  
Amethyst quickly began to weave the flowers together, creating a head garment of some sort in under a minute!  
Pearl held up the flower crown with an impressed look on her face. "Where did you learn to make this?"  
Amethyst shrugged, a light purple blush on her face. "Ya know, you learn a lot when doing odd jobs around the base, trying to stay alive." Amethysts face darkened for a split second, but lit up just as quickly.  
"Well, what are you waiting for?"  
She knew Amethyst meant well. And that she wouldn't want to talk about her experiences.. So she let it be. So she sat up, placing the flower crown on her head.  
It surprisingly fit. Sitting snugly on her hair.  
"I love it, thank you. "  
Amethyst smiled, before looking down the hill, seeing the rising sun. She leapt up, preparing to run.  
"Come on!" Amethyst yelled, looking at Pearls skeptical face. She began to run down the hill, not giving Pearl a second chance. "I'll race ya!"

Pearl sighed, sitting atop a tree stump. She watched as small beings fluttered by her, stopping ever so often to suck the nectar from the flowers at her feet.  
She reached up, holding onto the flower crown Amethyst had made her.  
The last thing she wanted was for it to get ruined by one of these.. Weird, Earth creatures.  
A tongue shot past her, grabbing onto one of the fluttering things. Pearl watched as the tongue shot back to its origin place, a weird, green creature.  
"Hey, P! Look at this!"  
Amethyst held up a weird looking animal, tongue sticking out of its mouth. A bored expression sat on its face as it stared back at her, unblinkingly.  
Pearl looked at it, before reaching out to it, brushing her fingers over its spine.  
She pulled her hand away, recoiling from the feel.  
"How could you possibly like that thing! Its slimy!"  
"Oh, live a little, P! Its cool!"  
She held out the frog, big grin on her face as she pushed it toward Pearl, making it brush against her,  
Pearl screeched, backing away from the other gem and the creature.  
Something caught onto her foot as she moved, and before she knew it. She was falling backwards.  
Amethyst heard the splash, and stopped playing around as she did so.  
The frog slipped from her grip, leaping away into the shallow pool as soon as it could.  
Amethyst, however, had her gaze fixated on Pearl, who had fallen into the pond.  
A lilypad hung off the gems head, slowly sliding down her face.  
Some flower petals clung to her wet shirt, making it look ruffled and untidy (which it was, to Pearls hatred) and the look on her face.. Shock and hatred, a good mix.  
Amethyst normally would've been laughing her ass off, but this time, something was stopping her.  
She jumped up, throwing grass and some loose rocks in every which direction.  
She held out her hand, eyes scanning the tall gem once more, this time to make sure she was alright.  
"Hey, you okay? I'm sorry bout that.."  
Amethyst held out a hand to help her out of the pond, a sheepish grin on her face.  
Pearl glared at her, still sitting the pond, but she took her hand...  
Only to pull Amethyst into the pool as well.  
"What the-"  
Amethyst toppled in, landing with a gigantic splash.  
"Hey, what was-"  
She stopped when she heard something. It was like the sweet sound of bells ringing. It was beautiful, say to the least.  
She turned around, and saw something she had never expected to see.  
Pearl was laughing.  
That's right, the Pearl who had always been an uptight, salty thing had found humor in the situation.  
And Amethyst thought it was pretty. (And Pearl herself as a whole, but she would never admit that)  
Jeez.. What's wrong with me?  
She shook her head, water dripping everywhere (she ignored Pearls cry of "Amethyst!") She got up, not bothering to brush off her uniform and short hair. She held out a hand, the grin on her face returning, a happy one this time.  
Pearl looked like she was in a different world, gazing at her dreamily. Amethyst easily shook it off.  
"So, P, you just gonna sit there all day? Or-?"  
Pearl snapped up, quickly grabbing Amethysts hand. The sudden warmth made Amethyst jerk back, only for it to be gone in a second.  
Pearl, now standing, brushed herself off, actually seeming to care about her ever-so-lovely appearance.  
"U-uh, come on, let's go.."

Moon bathed the clearing, sending light throughout this forests gentle depths. Firefly's buzzed everywhere, lighting up this place even more, like lanterns in the sky. Crickets chirped, rubbing their legs together in their beautiful song.  
The two sat in this clearing, looking up at the stars. Light bathed them, pooling around them like water in the river.  
"You know.. The stars are beautiful tonight."  
Amethyst turned her head, gazing at Pearl.  
The light lit up her bright blue eyes even more. It didn't help that it reflected off her pale skin, making her glow in many more ways than one.  
Like you.  
She wouldn't dare say that line out loud. Even a Quartz knew that could've been the cheesiest thing to say.  
But she didn't hesitate to rephrase it.  
"Ya, I wonder who they remind me of."  
Pearl quickly turned her head towards Amethyst, a light blue blush dusting her face. She lightly tapped her arm, in a scolding way. "Amethyst!"  
The said gem grinned, before quickly grabbing the other gems hand, intertwining their fingers.  
"I'm not sorry! Why should I be?"  
She turned back to the sky, not waiting for Pearls response. She used her other arm as a pillow, trying to get some extra comfort out of the situation.  
Her right hand was warm. Pearl had yet to pull away.  
So she considered this another victory.  
They sat in silence awhile, just listening to the crickets chirp and watching the stars.  
She was surprised when she heard Pearl begin to sing, though.  
"The stars in the sky remind me of a lullaby about that one night." The gems gaze was fixated on the stars. Her blue eyes were bright, as if the entire sky was reflected in them.  
"But after that new days start. That new light broke our hearts." She turned away from the certain star pattern that was Vega, the home that held Homeworlds home planet.  
"Into the darkness that covered our hearts. We were blind to see." She turned to Amethyst, a small smile gracing her face as she stared into the others eyes.  
"That we were truly meant to be."  
Amethyst smiled, tapping her fingers in tune. Pearl turned to her once more, a small smile of her own. She continued.  
"I want us to be free. Soaring in the skies above just you and me."  
"We might not be perfect." Amethyst joined in, ignoring her rough voice, (Quartz's were NOT made for singing) Pearl gave their intertwined hands a squeeze. "But this is definitely worth it."  
"Because you're the one for me."  
"Na na na na na na."  
They stopped, looking into each others eyes, happiness in both of their depths.  
"Wow."  
Amethyst snorted, "You act like you've never sung before." Pearl rolled her eyes, "Well, not really.. In a meaningful way, like that." Amethyst turned her head, shifting her arm into a more comfortable position, "But you liked it?"  
"Of course not! When would I ever?"  
Amethysts smile dropped, her eyes darkening.  
"Well, I'm so sorry-"  
"No no don't be- I mean, I loved it?"  
Amethyst quickly poked Pearl on her side, happiness returning.  
"Am I beginning to rub off on you? Because damn, that was new for you."  
"Oh please, let's get back onto the topic. Singing?"  
"Oh ya," amethyst shifted once more, looking back up at the stars.  
"You're great at it."  
Pearl chuckled nervously, "Well, its nothing unless you could dance."  
"Dance?" Amethyst quickly sat up, grin back on her face.  
"Let's do it then! I'm great at dancing."  
Pearl raised an eyebrow, skeptical about Amethysts idea of 'dancing' "Are you sure you'd know what you would be doing?"  
Amethyst rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, P! Give me a chance!"  
Pearl sighed, before smiling an affectionate smile.  
"I suppose."  
"Yes! Another victory for Amethyst."  
Pearl could only sigh as they sat up and walked into the moonlit clearing. Firefly's lit up the night, floating this way and there, not bothering to move out of the way.  
Pearl placed a hand on her shoulder, another on her waist. Amethyst did the same, somewhat hesitantly  
"What happened to your confidence?"  
"I know how to dance, okay? Just not in this style..."  
Pearl shrugged, "Whatever you prefer. Just try not to step on me."  
"How do you control your legs? At least I don't practically leap for every step." She retorted, only to be ignored.  
Amethyst grumbled, before jumping up and down, spinning in the air as she did so.  
Pearl, on the other hand, twirled gracefully, leaping from time to time. She hummed the tune from before, dancing to each of the beat.  
Amethyst copied that kind of style, dancing to each beat  
"Na na na na na na."  
On the final beat, the two leapt into the air,  
The two spun in the air, hair whipping around in the night air.  
Just like that, 2 beams of light began to shine.  
One gem looked up, the other, down, respectively.  
They didn't try to break away as the light engulfed them.  
They were willing to fuse this time.  
It was time for something entirely new.  
The fusion stumbled, snapping her eyes open. What? She felt around her head, feeling her short hair being poofy as ever. But more tame. It actually was placed in a good enough position, not obscuring her vision in any way.  
She looked at herself in a nearby puddle, grinning.  
This is us! This is me!  
The fusion giggled giddily, jumping up and down in her new spot. she ran around, most of the time stumbling in place. But she managed to hold herself up on a tree. She couldn't shake her giddy feeling, however. After all, she existed! She was free! She-  
Dang it!  
One of her feet had become caught in the many roots of the tree, causing her to trip.  
Right down a conveniently placed hill.  
She screeched the entire way down, grunted as different pieces of twig, rocks and dirt got caught in her messy but short white hair.  
She groaned, opening her eyes as she stopped rolling.  
Okay.. We're okay.. Wait- I'm okay?  
She scanned the place, looking around.  
Only to come face to face with a pair or knuckle dusters.  
The Sapphire quickly recoiled, looking down at the fusion.  
"Its you.. The fusion. I can't say I'm surprised."  
Opal quickly sat up, scooching away from the Sapphire. Glaring at her all the way.  
"Don't hurt her! I mean- me! What-"  
Opal really didn't know what to say, who was she? Was she Pearl and Amethyst? Neither? How could she act? Think? Talk?  
She felt alone. But so.. Full at the same time.  
Ugh! I hate this!  
She clutched her head, trying to stop all these thoughts.  
"Hey, are you-"  
Suddenly, something popped into her head, causing her to jerk up once more.  
What was that? A name? Is that.. Who I am?  
A smile came to rest on her face as the other thoughts subsided.  
She was someone now, things will change.  
"Sapphire, who is this?"  
Opal looked up, somewhat reluctantly when she heard the voice,  
There she was, the leader of the rebellion.  
Rose Quartz.  
"Oh.. Its you."  
The fusion didn't like the sound of her tone.. It sounded.. Disapproving.  
She didn't want to get on the bad side of the quartz.  
"O-oh! Im sorry! We could unfuse if you want! i-"  
"No, no. I'm glad to see you again."  
Opal looked up at Roses thoughtful face. She unconsciously hugged herself with her two pairs of arms. (Wonder who she got that from) as she waited for her to say something. Or at least do something.  
She didn't know what to do.  
"So.. You don't care? You'll be fine with it if i-"  
"Who cares how I feel? What you feel is bound to be more important." Rose Quartz crouched down to the fusions level, a happy smile of her face.  
She grabbed the Sapphires hands, pulling her down as well.  
"Welcome to Earth!"  
The fusion smiled, happy that these gems actually accepted her.  
Unlike..  
"Unbelievable!"  
"Disgusting!"  
"This is unheard of!"  
Yup, this was definitely a good step forward.  
"Thank you. But how come its like this? Fusion has never been like this before and i-"  
"No more questions. Don't ever question this. You already are the answer."  
"The answer?" The fusion smiled, realizing that Rose actually did have a point. "I guess.. I guess I am.."  
The moon had risen fully at this point, once again bathing everyone in its gentle, white light.  
Rose held out a hand for the fusion, which she greatfully took.  
"Let's head back to the base, Sapphire." Rose spoke to the smaller, blue gem, "It'll be better to get her situated and aware of everything."  
Sapphire nodded, before starting to lead the way.  
Rose walked beside the fusion, the bounce in her step noticed by all as she frolicked along.  
She looked so.. Carefree, as if a war isnt being waged against her and the entirety of Homeworld themselves.  
She was someone to be respected, that's what the fusion know.  
"So, what's your name? We have to call you something if you are to be apart of us."  
The fusion smiled. She didn't hesitate with her answer, she spoke like she had spoken it thousands of times.  
"My name is Opal."


End file.
